RNGD
by mysticwolf116
Summary: When Robin awakes in a new world, it is his job to decide what to do, find a way back home to Ylisse, or fight alongside his new friend in a new battle, one that will test him in every way possible.
1. Trailer 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem, or RWBY, so don't ask for things to be added in the next game or Volume**

A lone figure wearing a coat with the hood up was walking through the forest as the sun was disappearing behind the horizon as he gathered fire wood, then soon a scream could be heard, causing the cloaked person to drop his wood and run to the source of the noise.

Once he reached a clearing a bunch of people wearing identical black and white uniforms with hoods and mask covering their faces entered as well. Each one was armed with a sword and a pistol, with the leader having a spear, and the moment they all came in view a man I his early twenties dived at them, stabbing one with a sword.

This caused the group to begin shooting at him, but he just stood there and took it all and raised his free hand and launched a blast of energy killing his target, then he started charging at his opponents and slashing through them almost effortlessly. Seeing this the hooded figure robed figure grabbed one of the forgotten swords from the ground and started helping the soldiers who were being slaughtered.

The man who was wearing a white jacket with a blue trim and his broad sword was glowing blue was surprised by the new inclusion, but he blocked the attack that came. He had dark brown hair that went down to his black eyes, and was moderately armored with two metal batons being carried on his hip, but most surprisingly were the wolf-like ears on the top of his head that matched his hair.

"Take your men and get help, I'll hold him off" the cloaked figure told the man with the spear, and he followed this command

"You have no place in this fight, leave and I'll let you live" the man said as he blocked another slash by grabbing the hand

"That's where your wrong" the figure punched the man in the face, but he just took the hit without flinching

"Can I at least have a name so I can send your family the body?" he asked as he knocked the sword out of his enemy's hand

"Robin, and I wouldn't worry about that if I were you" He said as he raised a gloved hand that a started cracking as electricity formed there

The man pointed his sword at Robin as a blue light started to coat the edges of the sword "You can call me Marrok" then he started attacking Robin, only for his attacks to be redirected by purple lightning coming from his hand, or just dodged.

This happened for a while until runes surrounded both of them and Robin pointed his hand at Marrok and yelled "Ruin" and a number of black crystal pillars came and held him in place as the purple electricity started to run through the crystals to Marrok, but when it did the electricity started to turn a dark blue and soon a blast of energy went in each direction, breaking the crystals and launching the shards in each direction, with a couple hitting Robin who was caught of guard by the attack and took all of the shards that flew in his direction while the blast blew his hood off revealing his silver hair and launching him backwards.

When he rolled over to his back a sword was stabbed into the ground where he was laying just a moment before, and he quickly got up while grabbing another sword from the ground and started parrying the attacks that came as soon as he got up. Soon Marrok grabbed Robin by the throat and pinned him to the ground and started chocking him, and as Robin was being chocked out he put his right hand on Marrok's face and a dark light surrounded them both

"Nosferatu" and as soon as that was said Robin could feel his strength return to him, and the grip on his throat weaken, but he could also feel something else happening, almost like he was becoming stronger, and soon a purple aura started to surround him.

Marrok saw this and let go of Robin's throat and got up and attempted to stab him, only for Robin to roll over and got to his feet and pushed Marrok to the defensive, then Marrok sent out another blast of energy launching Robin backwards again, but this time instead of attacking he sheathed his sword and grabbed his batons and went back to the offensive, this time managing to overwhelm Robin with his two weapons

This caused Robin to create more pillars, but this time he used them to block the onslaught of blows that he was taking, then he created runes above Marrok, and once the wall shattered, a large number of shards were launched down on him as Robin shielded himself from the blast Marrok had created, then he started waiting for Marrok to make the next move.

Marrok then put the ends of the batons together and the combined and created a staff, then he drew his sword and started to charge at Robin, who created crystals that rose from the ground that were aimed to impale his opponent, who just flipped over them and threw his sword at Robin, who side stepped it causing the blade to impale itself in a tree, then Marrock started attacking Robin with his staff, but each strike was blocked by Robin, but was being pushed back by the rapid attacks without any opening to attack during.

Soon Robin was pushed back to the trees and was blasted back again. when he regained his balance he saw Marrok putting his staff into the sword that was still lodged in the tree, then he pulled on it, showing Robin that the two have combined and formed a spear.

Now with his new weapon Marrok started trying to stab his enemy from outside his range, but Robin was currently dodging and parrying each thrust until he managed to find an opening that he used to start slashing at the warrior at close enough range that he couldn't defend the attacks or counter them, then another blast of energy sent Robin backwards

Immediately after regaining his balance Robin was hit by a beam of energy that knocked him back a couple feet, then another beam hit near his feet, but when it hit the ground ice formed there, trapping him.

"I got to admit Robin, your pretty good, but you still won't beat me" And as Marrok said the blade on his spear split in half and he aimed it at him as the blades started to rapidly Rotate and a blue ball of energy started to form "Sorry about this"

Robin braced for the attack but it didn't come, and when he opened his eyes he saw the man with the spear from earlier creating a shield of green energy protecting in front of them which was blocking the laser that was aimed for him, then when the attack ended he pointed the spear at him and started launching lightning bolts at Marrok, then several other soldiers came ran up and started shooting him causing him to start running in the other direction

The soldiers were about to chase him before their leader told them to "Leave him, it's probably a trap, Mitch, would you be kind enough to free our friend." And the soldier named Mitch did as he was commanded. "We should go before he comes back with reinforcements"

"Hang on for a second, who are you, and where are we going?" Robin asked as he was freed from the ice

"We are members of the White Fang, and we will be regrouping with the rest of our forces, would you like to join us?" The spearman asked as he and his men started to leave "But if you don't want to we will still be willing to reward you for your efforts"

"I'll think about your offer, let's go"


	2. Trailer 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

"speech"

'thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

XxXxX

" _Why are you here alone little one" A middle aged man said as he was looking at a little boy as he crawled deeper into the bush he was hiding in "please come out, I promise I won't hurt you"_

During the night a black limousine was driving through the streets of a city as it snowed, and inside two men were talking.

The first was an older man who appeared to be in his late fifties with hair that had already turned grey and was wearing a tuxedo asked his companion "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" This man was around 17 years and was wearing a black pea coat and had golden hair. His messy hair ended just before his eyes "I just feel like my skills would be better spent on helping others, rather then beat up others for the crowd's amusement"

"Right, you want to train to be a huntsman, so have you decided which academy you want to attend"

"I don't want to end up in the military, so that takes out Atlas. I'm also pretty sure that there's still people that want my head in Mistral, and Shade's training isn't as extensive as Beacon's, so I think I'll try go there."

" _Where are your parent's?" the man asked as he picked up the boy who seamed to have a broken leg. The boy just remained silent as eyes started to tear up "I'm sorry"_

Soon the limo pulled up to a stadium and the younger of the two stepped out to be greeted by a crowd of people, most of them trying to get pictures or an autograph, and he even gave a few to some of the kids in the crowd, then he disappeared behind the front doors

" _Why don't you come with me"_

The man was now in a dressing room putting on a pair of gauntlets with small cartridges of different colours on it. A clip of bullets could also be seen. He was wearing a black compression shirt with gray and silver armor which consisted of gauntlet, a breast plate and metal boots. There were also a several pouches and two handgun holsters on his belt. On his back there was a what appeared to be a metal backpack with a hole in the top of it.

" _What is your name?" The man asked as they entered a clearing where a bullhead sat waiting for them "mine is Jayson"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for tonight's main event?" When the announcer finished the crowd started cheering. The first large door opened with the spotlights shining on the person in armor cloak with music playing in the background "Will you welcome our first fighter, the famous "Ghost", Nathan Gray to his last match in this arena" again the crowd cheered even louder then the music

When Nathan got to the center of the arena the door on the other side opened revealing someone of a similar age in white clothes, armor and cape with gold designs. In his hand was a curved double bladed sword, and on his head there was blond hair that fell in front of his blue eyes. Behind his cape a rifle could be seen, and a handgun was in a holster on his leg. He was wearing less armor then his opponent. "And tonight we have greatest rival and close friend, "The Warrior Prince", Drake Woods joining him for their final duel before they become huntsmen, so let's welcome our future guardian" again a loud cheer came from the crowd

When he got to the center he greeted his friend "why don't we finally settle this, may the best man win" Alex said as he split his sword in two

"Who am I fighting then, I don't see another man in front of me" replied Nathen with a smirk as he raised his fists

"Really, you could at least play along" The blond said with annoyance

"Last time I tried to get dramatic you did the same thing"

"True"

With their short conversation over they both got ready to fight, and when they were ready the big screens started counting down, and once it hit zero, both of them just stayed still, waiting for the other to make the first move, then after about ten seconds Nathen charged at Drake who just jumped backwards to dodge, but Nathen kept on trying to punch him and wouldn't give him a chance to attack.

After a while of this Alex jumped over him while slashing at him a couple times, only for the blows to slide off the armor.

Seeing the new opening Nathen pointed a fist at his opponent and flames came from his wrist and engulfed the blonde. Drake took the full blast of the flame thrower, but still charged through and attempted to hit his ash haired friend, only for the bag on his back to open and reveal a pair of artificial bladed wings that he used to jump into the air and hover a couple meters above the ground with the help of thruster on the bottom of his boots, palm of his hand and the jet pack he was wearing that the wings were attached to.

Using the new advantage, he took to the sky and started dive bombing at Drake while using his flamethrowers to shoot at him, and while his was happening, parts of the floor started to rise creating pillars that Drake was using as cover from the winged man trying to set him on fire. He then put his swords away and grabbed his gun and started shooting at Nathan, but al the bullets were either dodged or blocked by the wings.

Soon Nathen dived down and tackled Drake to the ground and started to pound him into the ground as he tried to block the punches, but was mostly unsuccessful.

After a while Drake grabbed the gun on his thigh and started shooting blasts of energy that knocked the larger opponent off of him.

Before Nathan could regain his balance he felt something hit him in the back of the head, then a number of slashes rained down on him from the front, then another rush came from the side, but this time Drake just phased through his opponent, and when he did he just flipped backwards a couple times to get away from him.

Again the stadium started to change, but this time instead of the floor rising, parts of the floor split open as aged ruins rose from the ground changing the entire battlefield to the ruins of a temple with pillars, stairs, and a pyramid with stairs leading to the top.

Seeing the changes to the field Nathan had a ball of light blue energy formed in the palm of his hand and threw it at the stairs that Drake was heading for, and the moment it landed ice started to form, and Drake who saw this and new that he wouldn't be able to make it up without slipping turned around and disappeared from sight, and reappeared above Nathans head with his swords drawn, and slashed at him, only for the blades to again faze through him, and this time Nathan grabbed him by the throat and threw him upwards and activated his wings and tackled him into the nearest pillar, then in each of his palms a black beam of energy launched and knocked Drake through the pillar, and not giving up on the attack he flew down at him as fire balls formed in his hands and the hole in the jet pack, then he launched the one on his back, and once it hit the ground there was a large explosion of fire, then out of the flames a double bladed sword flew straight at Nathen, hitting him and causing him to lose control for a second, and as he was regaining his balance he was being shot at, but the bullets just bounced off of his aura.

The moment he got control again he saw Drake running to his where his sword was falling, so Nathan threw his fire balls into his path then started flying straight for him, and once he got close enough he picked him up and started to carry him to the top of the stadium while Drake fought to get out of his grip.

Once at the top Nathan let go of Drake and hit him with another black beam launching him straight down, then a large number of miniature missiles were launched from shoulders of the jetpack and he flew at Drake who started firing at the missiles in an attempt to reduce the damage from the attack that was coming. In order to stop this Nathan started launching the beams as another fire ball formed on his back.

The moment Alex hit the top of the pyramid he launched the fire ball and increased his speed as the missiles started to pass him, and just before he hit the pyramid he punched Alex in the face and fazed right through the pyramid, then the missiles came end hit Drake as he laid there, ending the match as a loud horn sounded throughout the stadium as some sheered, others booed, but they all knew that the winner of the battle was Nathen.

After a couple seconds Nathen flew out of the top of the pyramid and checked up on his friend who was groaning in pain and trying to role over to his side and helped him up "You okay there?"

"That one actually hurt a lot, but yeah I think I'll be fine"

" _I'll take care you kid" the man said as he placed the boy who had fallen asleep in his arms in a eat and buckled him up_

When Nathan got into his dressing room he saw an old man dressed in a dark red suit with grey hair and a large mustache

"How'd you get in here?" Nathan asked as he walked over to his locker and grabbed a water bottle

"Harry let me in." The man said as he grabbed a chair and took a seat "That was an impressive match young man, shame you plan on leaving"

"Yeah, you know I don't like having interviewers in my dressing room right?" Nathen questioned as he was taking off his armour

"Right but first let me introduce myself, my name is Peter Port and I'm a teacher at Beacon academy, and I was wondering if you would like to come and train there"

This had gotten Nathen's attention "Go on"

XxXxX

 **A/N: thank you for reading, but before you go do whatever it is you do next could you tell me how the fight scenes were, I'm still fairly new to this.**


	3. trailer 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own RWBY or Fire Emblem**

In small clearing in the middle of a forest a young man who appeared to be sixteen or seventeen was wearing a brown cloak that covered his whole body as he was cooking a marshmallow over the fire that was also being used to illuminate the area. The boy had messy dark brown, almost black hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were also a similar shade of brown to his hair. A pair of wolf ears also rested on his head in the same shade as his hair, along with his unkempt face and messy hair he gave seemed to give disheveled air that was only partially ruined by the look on his face as he was concentrating on perfectly cooking his marshmallow.

As the boy finished cooking his snack he placed the marshmallow between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate, several red eyes started appearing in the woods around him as raspy breaths could be heard. The first figure to come out of the woods was a large wolf that stood on it's hind legs, and the first thing it did was charge at the boy, but before it could get the chance it could get the chance to attack it was shot in the head by the boy who was now holding a revolver, then he shot at the glowing eyes with each bullet killing another monster

The boy then started to stand up as he was eating his s'more, and as another wolf lunged at him a spear appeared in his hand and he let the wolf jump into it causing it to kill its self.

When he finished his snack the boy looked around and started counting the wolves that were slowly coming out of the woods. "around thirty Beowolves, should be pretty easy" he said to himself as the spear was replaced with an assault rifle.

The wolves made the first and all simultaneously charged at their target, but most of them were mowed down by the gun, and the ones that got in close were struck down by a sabre that had appeared in the boy's hand, then he kept using the sword while quickly charging in and out of their range.

After a couple seconds a rapier appeared in his empty hand which he used to stab at his current target a couple times before beheading it with his sabre.

When he finished his target only five Beowolves remained which were currently circling around him, each being bigger having more armor then the others, these ones were the alphas and betas.

The boy recognized the threat and pulled a trigger that was hidden by the handguards on swords, and the sabre erupted in flames and the rapier crackled with lightning and he readied himself to attack, but before he did he felt something hit his back, and he looked back to see what it was

What awaited him was a group of humans wearing a white mask with glowing red eyes, and when ever they exhaled a black mist would come out of their mouths. They each wore at least a bit of armor and each one had a weapon, some held axes, swords, spears, or bows, and a couple of them were even holding a book in their hands.

"the hell" the boy said in shock as he lowered his swords

The grimm used the he opining and charged at the boy, but he saw this and rolled backwards to dodge the attack, then he dashed forward at an extreme speed and struck the alpha with the rapier while passing by, then he threw the sword at the archer killing it, then he turned around and kept dashing through the alpha with his burning blade, then he sent a wave of flame at the remaining wolves, turning them into ash.

When he turned around he switched to duel SMGs which he used to kill the approaching targets, until he was hit by a flame thrower from one of the creatures holding a book, then a number of runes surrounded him, then three bolts of lightning came down bringing him to his knees as he let out a scream of pain, then more bolts started coming down as the mages approached him with a samurai like one in front of them ready to stop an attack, which did come as the boy got up and summoned a battle axe, but the attack was blocked and he was kicked to the ground, then the two mages raised their hands and lightning came out of them and they started to torture him.

As he was being tortured the gasps, cheers and clapping of a large crowd started to fill his ears along with the sound of gunfire and he started to get up as he screamed in pain, but was only kicked back down, then his body started to get cold as voices filled his head

" _get up, we need to move now!" the voice of a young man yelled out as explosions were heard_

The boy's screams were starting to be replaced by an animal-like growls and a clear aura started to surround him, and could only be seen as it distorted the area around him

" _I'm sorry" A girl's voice could be heard and it was soaked in regret "I wish this didn't have to happen_

the boy then started to get and the samurai started to raise her sword in order to kill him, but small blast of energy erupted to from him as he screamed out in anger causing the mages to stop electrocuting him and the samurai to be pushed back a couple feet to regain her balance, and before they had a chance to take the offensive again the mages were shot in the head and killed instantly.

The sword master then sheathed her sword, and when she did a new wave of soldiers came and were about attack and kill the boy before being motioned to stop by the woman. She then stepped forward and took the second sword on her waist and handed it to the boy who was on edge with a shotgun pointed at her.

After giving him the sword she walked back and stopped about twenty feet away from him as a green light engulfed them both and their wounds were healed.

"You have proven yourself to be a strong warrior child" the woman said as she turned back toward the boy "My name is Simia, one of thirty-six like me, we are known as the Deadlords, each tasked with guarding a legendary weapon, that one is known as the Bulmung" After she said this the boy drew the blade. It was a curved sabre muck like the one he used earlier, except this one's guard didn't cover his hand and didn't have any hidden mechanisms, but most importantly he could almost feel himself become lighter as he held the sword.

"What is your name?" the woman asked as the boy stopped admiring the blade and turned his attention back to her "You can call me Gavin" he replied

"Well sir Gavin, prove to me that you are worthy of keeping that blade, and your life" she said as she drew her katana again and pointed it him, "and if you are maybe you can finally free me of my eternal battle"

Gavin's only reaction was to let the sword disappear and started to put his messy hair into a ponytail, and when he finished he raised fist and prepared to fight.

A couple seconds later a bolt of lightning struck the ground between them signaling that the duel had begun, and Gavin had immediately started to sprint at his opponent as he took his cloak off, and when he was in striking range Simia tried to dash through him, but Gavin flipped over and used the hood of his cloak to catch her face and bring her to the ground.

After bringing her to the ground Gavin summoned Bulmung and tried to stab Simia, but she rolled away and quickly got up as Gavin picked up his cloak and threw it at her face and causing her to lose her eye-sight, and before she could take it off rocks started to form on it causing it to get attached to her head and the hand that she was using to take it off with.

Using the large opining that he had created, Gavin started to rush his enemy, only for her to somehow still dodge most of the attacks while grabbing a dagger which she used to cut through the fabric of the cloak and free her head.

"Hey, it cost me a lot of money to get that thing imbued with dust" Gavin said with anger in his voice "I guess I could sow back together" he then muttered under his breath

With his cloak removed the rest of his clothing became visible. He was wearing a dark grey dress shirt with the right sleeve being black while the other one only went down to his elbow. There were also a black designs along the shirt. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants and boots with a couple crystals on them.

The women picked up her sword from the ground as Gavin readied his sword, and in an instant both of them started to clash blades at extreme speeds.

Gavin was currently forcing his opponent on to the defensive with his faster speeds, but she was still fast enough to block each attack, but was unable to get an opining

After while of this happing Simia jumped backwards to put some distance between them, but Gavin dashed forward while slashing at her, and when his sword was blocked he kicked her in the stomach as a blast of fire came out of his boot launching her backwards, and as she started to get up he kicked his foot across the ground causing ice to rise out of the ground where Simia was, but she rolled out of the way and immediately after getting up she went on to the offensive but was unable to get past Gavin's defence and they again began to clash blades

After a while Simia kicked her foe away and a was split and an aquamarine aura surrounded her and 4 clones of her appeared behind, each in a deferent pose "Submit!" and they disappeared and each struck Gavin before the original Simia reappeared behind him

The attack had briefly brought Gavin to the ground, and Simia took this opining to attack again, and she continued to hit him several times until Gavin managed to sweep at her leg and bring her to the ground, and using the break he jumped backwards and used the thrusters on his boots to go further back, and when he landed he let Bulmung disappear from his hands and he raised his fists as Simia held her sword at her waist preparing to attack

Simia was the first move by disappearing, and Gavin reacted instantly by flipping forwards, and when he was in the air Simia reappeared a slashed at where he was a moment before, and when Gavin landed he kicked Simia in the back of the knee causing her to fall to one knee, then he summoned a construction hammer and hit her in the back of her head sending her to the ground, then he replaced the hammer with Bulmung and finished her off by stabbing her in the back.

Gavin spent the next couple seconds trying to catch his breath while wiping the sweat off his brow, and while he was doing this, runes surrounded all of the other creatures and they all disappeared

After catching his breath Gavin took the sword out of the ground and walked toward his dying fire and picked up a book off the ground as he walked

"Well done Gavin" When Gavin heard that he turned around and raised his sword and let the book disappear "Calm down, you have earned your right to live, but I do have a favor to ask of you" she said as she motioned for him to lower his weapon, which he ignored

"And why should I help you?" Gavin asked as he began to circle Simia like a predator

"If you do you will attain the strength to achieve your greatest wishes"

"I'm listening"

"Find the other 35 Deadlords, take the treasure that they guard and meet use the treasures to kill us"

"You want me to kill you?"

"yes, we were warriors who have failed in our mission and cursed to live and fight forever" Simia said as with pain in her voice "But someone has fulfilled our quest and we are able to die now, but it must be at the hands of someone with our weapons and the power destruction, so we have spent our time looking for someone worthy of them to end our punishment"

"So tell me where I can find them"

"We have separated so we could look faster, but we have each took a hoard of Risen so we could test those we find, if you look for the large hoards of Risen you may find them controlling them, and they well likely be hidden in deep forests, caves and ruins"

"Well if I happen to find them I'll do as you say, no promises though" Gavin said as he started to cook another marshmallow while still looking at her,

"I guess that's better then nothing, farewell friend" and when she finished talking runes surrounded her and she disappeared leaving Gavin to himself

"Well it's official, I just accepted one of those side quests that your gonna forget about" he said as he let his now tattered cloak appear in his hand "I kinda like how this looks"

It was only after he finished another s'more when he realised something "What the fuck is Risen?"


	4. trailer 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or fire emblem**

D trailer

As a train rushed through a forest a teenaged girl was being talked to by a dark humanoid robot with red lights. The girl was wearing a red jacket with the sleeves ripped off and blue jeans. Her hair was purple and she had blue eyes. She had a sniper with a bayonet strapped to her back with a knife and a number of pouches on the strap and her belt, which also held two revolver tomahawks with dust crystals it the cylinders.

"Your job is to protect the train and its cargo from being stolen by the white fang" a human voice said coming from the robot, which was probably playing a recording "You also have a 300 AK-130s, 100 Wardens, 50 royal guards and two spider droids at your disposal. If absolutely necessary, a squad of prototype AKs and a mech suit will be on the train. There is multiple shipments of dust and weapons on board which should be kept out of the White Fang's hands at all costs, and if they do attack just stall them tell help comes, the rest of the crew should call for help. There is also a very important prisoner being transported on here, it should be top priority to keep him on board. You will get paid when you get to Vale"

When she got out she was greeted by the bright light that was the sun, and after her eyes adjusted she started to climb up the car, and once she was up she grabbed her sniper and started to look into the forest for anything

After a couple minutes a couple bullheads started to come rise out of the forests, each one was modified with weapons. This caused the girl to switch the kind of ammo in her gun to from regular to fire, and once she did she started to shoot at their engines with each bullet exploding on impact.

After a while the bullheads started to head in another direction, and when they did the girl began to celebrate a voice started to speak into her headset

"the bullheads were a distraction, their using grounded vehicles to board us, stop them!"

The girl did as she was told and ran to the side of the car and started to shoot at the larger trucks that white fang soldiers were using to jump on the train

The girl then started to speak into the headset again "All Ak-130s get to your battle stations, Royal guards, I want two to each car" she yelled as she ordered the robots on the train to fight "Spider droids, fire at the vehicles focus on the bigger ones, new guys, protect the mech suit"

She then turned her attention to the soldiers that were grappled onto the car she was on, and then started to cut the lines with her bayonet, causing them to fall off.

As she was she was doing this a large number of bullheads showed up and prepared to drop off their occupants "Spider droids focus fire on the bullheads, royal guards, don't let the White fang destroy them" After the girl said this someone started talking to her through the headset

"someone's trying to get our prisoner, stop them" the voice commanded.

The girl followed the orders and jumped up and let most of the train pass her before landing a couple cars away from the prison car, whose guards were being dispatched by a girl in a white brown and pink outfit and had a walking cane held on her back. Her hair matched her clothing and she was using a parasol as a weapon. She was also quite short compared to the guards. Her whole appearance made her look like ice cream

The girl on top of the car then started to shoot at her foe, but when the bullet hit her she shattered into glass, and a flare hit her and sent her back a few feet.

When she regained her balance the purple hair girl saw that the ice cream lady was on top of the prison car pointing the cane at her, and another flare came out and went for the purple haired girl

This time the girl ducked under the attack, then she jumped up and kicked the girl the girl in the head, but again she shattered like glass, then she when she landed she noticed her a couple meters away from her.

Ice cream then put the cane back on her back and opened her parasol while endlessly smiling and waited for her foe to attack.

The girl charged at ice cream with one of her tomahawks drawn, and she started trying to hit her with it, but each attack was dodged, and ice cream kept hitting each time she saw an opening.

After a while the girl drew her second axe and started to spin as fire started to come out of one while wind came out of the other creating a whirlwind of fire around her that engulfed her opponent, but when it ended ice cream had managed to use her parasol to block most of the attack

The girl then pointed her axe at her and a fire ball came out of it and exploded on impact, but again the girl shattered, and when it did a group of white fang soldiers revealed themselves.

The girl quickly reacted by throwing her tomahawks at two of her enemies, then she teleported in front of one and kneed him in the gut and got them in a head lock then teleported of the train, dropped him then teleported back on the train and roundhouse kicked someone in the face, causing them to fall off the train, the she teleported to her axes and grabbed them.

Once she was armed again, she sent out a powerful gust of wind that launched each soldier off the train.

Soon after taking out the white fang soldiers she narrowly dodged another flare, and when she turned around she saw the ice cream lady standing next to a man wearing an orange prisoner outfit with orange hair that covered one of his green eyes. The man was currently holding the cane that the girl was using earlier.

"well well well, what do we have here?" orange asked as he twirled his cane

The girl started to growl under her breath, then she threw one of her tomahawks at them, then when the man dodged it she teleported in front of him and kicked him in the face, then she turned her attention to ice cream and started to push her on to the defensive with each attack missing, until the girl rotated the cylinder so earth dust was inside, then she hit the ground with the axe causing rocks to come out and trap her opponent, but before she could hit her she took shot in the back that sent her flying off the train.

The orange guy used the time he had to shot the rocks and free his companion before the girl teleported back on and grab her tomahawk and the man then teleport to another train car.

When they landed she started to attack the man while shooting the occasional fire ball, but most of the attacks were being blocked by his cane, then she started to teleport and attack him from multiple angles, but again he managed to block each attack until he decided to shoot the ground and blow them both up and creating a bit of space between them, and before the girl could recover she was shot again.

After landing the girl switched to her sniper and started teleporting while shooting at him from a variety of angles and occasionally coming it to attack with the bayonet until she ran out of ammo.

By this point the ice cream girl had caught up and started to attack her foe while she was reloading, but the girl just teleported a couple cars away, and when the prisoner saw her he again started to shoot at her while his partner went in to attack.

While dodging the flares the girl's sniper was starting to transform into a spear, and she grabbed her axes and added them to the side of the spear head to create a pole axe which she started to use to keep her foe at a distance while shooting a number of dust projectiles.

The ice cram girl soon tried to flip over her opponent, but while she was in midair the girl teleported behind where she was about to land and hit her in midair, and the attack was followed by a blast of wind that launched the small girl off the train, but the man's cane head was launched off and acted like a grappling hook by hooking onto the umbrella and started to pull her back, but mid way through the girl teleported next to the man and cut the rope, sending the girl to the ground and knocking her out of the fight, which caused the man to yell the her name "NEO!" then he turned his attention to his foe and rose his cane "your gonna pay for that" and he started to attack her with the cane

The girl responded teleporting away and attacking from a distance, and the man was unable to retaliate as the trigger to the gun was on the cane's head.

"White fang forces are clearing out, just hold out fore a bit longer" the voice in the headset said as the soldiers started to throw small crates of dust onto the trucks before leaving. But one stayed back and waited for the prisoner to get on

"well this was a fun day, but my rides here and I gotta go, see you later" the man said in a taunting tone as he jumped off the train into the pickup truck while waving, but girl was having none of it and switched back to her tomahawks and teleported after him and knocked the soldiers in the back of the truck off

"now that was quite rude of you." The man said as he pushed her off just for her to teleport back on "Persistent"

"You're not going anywhere Torchwick"

"Leave him, they got to the mech, take it back"

The girl started grumbling under her breath and teleported back to the train, but not before shooting the man in the face with a fire ball

When the girl got to the car that the mech was in she found a group of white fang soldiers led by a figure dressed like a samurai without the armor and with a hood and mask covering their face.

One of the soldiers was trying to figure out how to control the paladin when he noticed the girl walk in and when he yelled it out the soldiers opened fire, but the girl just teleported to the cockpit and threw the guy out of it and started to place bombs on all the joints and vital areas while dodging the bullets that were aimed for her.

"Time to go" the leader said as he began to walk out as the soldiers continued to shoot

"What about the paladin?" a soldier with a spear asked

"We leave it, it's just gonna explode if we take it"

The soldiers continued to shoot as they left, but the moment they stopped the girl gave chase, and when she caught up most of the soldiers were boarding a bullhead, so the girl went for the closest person and attacked the guy with the spear, when he was boarding the ship, but her axe was blocked by a red blade that the leader was holding "Back off!" and the leader kicked her in stomach then prepared for another attack, which came when the girl teleported their back and struck them several times, then began teleporting around them while attacking, but after a while they began to block and dodge the attacks, and soon started to attack her as she tried to attack.

When everyone got on the bullhead the leader grabbed the girls hood and threw her off the train before getting on the ship which then closed its doors before the girl tried to get in.

Seeing this she just got back to the train and took out her sniper and began to fire explosive rounds in a last ditch effort to bring the ship down, but she only succeeded in damaging one engine

"Damage report" the voice said again

"most of the androids were destroyed and Torchwick escaped, but the mechsuit is still here" the girl said as she opened the hatch to the train she was in and went in

"it's unfortunate that Roman got away, but good job protecting the mech, you should probably get some rest"

"Yes sir" the girl said as she found a comfortable place to rest

XxXxX

 **A/N: Alright, that's the last trailer and I can finally get to the story, I was starting to get sick of the battle scenes, by the way, can someone tell me how I'm doing at those.**

 **I'll try to finish the next chapter soon and try to get on a schedule, but I have a feeling that that's gonna fall apart at some point. See you later and remember that all feedback is welcome**


End file.
